


He Is Home

by datprettyboi



Series: remember when i was into voltron lmao [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klance Week 2017: Sacrifice, Lance loves Keith a lot okay, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mlm author, some mentions of violence kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datprettyboi/pseuds/datprettyboi
Summary: Lance thinks about how much he loves Keith"He’s seen it time and time again, and he never forgets to thank what ever higher being may exist that he is lucky enough to have such an amazing partner."





	He Is Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenAllElseFails_WeAlwaysHaveFingerGuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAllElseFails_WeAlwaysHaveFingerGuns/gifts).



> this is the first work I've ever posted and it's very scary but aye why not *shrugs*
> 
> For WhenAllElseFails_WeAlwaysHaveFingerGuns 'cause I love them

It was moments like this that Lance remembers. When Keith turned to give him that soft smile, the one only Lance gets to see. When they communicate without words, always in sync with each other. Those seconds mid-battle when Lance’s gaze drifts to Keith, and he sees the intensity in his eyes, the swiftness of his movements.

It’s those kind of moments that remind him of how much he loves Keith. Of how this whirlwind of a boy caught him up in his gravity, and now Lance’s world spins around him. It reminds him of the reassuring feeling of being by his side, the almost overbearing feeling of loving him, of being loved.

It draws him back to the times the homesickness catches up to him and crashes down, but Keith is always there to pick up, to comfort him and be his home away from home. It reminds him that Keith is home, and that home would mean nothing now that he has him.

It’s in these moments that Lance remembers how much he loves Keith. How who he once thought of as an annoying rival is now his partner, and an irreplaceable part of him. It cements the fact that Lance would do anything for him, die for him, which he almost has on occasion. But it’s worth it to Lance; sacrificing himself for the love of his life is something he’d never regret, and something he would do a million times over. Luckily for him, he still has a million more opportunities. And so does Keith, who while he hates that Lance would give up his life to save his, will do, and does the exact same thing back.


End file.
